Endless Love
by maltararox21
Summary: First days of Mal and Natara's relationship after Natara finds him. Fluff/Maltara overload! Read and Review for me?


**Hello my fellow Maltara Obbsessors! So, I know I have a bunch of other stories, but all of those aren't at the full maltara point yet and I want to write some maltara people! So, this is just when Mal and Natara's relationship starts after Mal gets back. just a bunch of over-fluffy MALTARA! If you want to see something, let me know, if you want me to show more of something, let me know, if you love me, let me know. :) So, here goes Endless Love! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Natara Williams_

I was never, ever going to open my eyes. I couldn't and I wouldn't. The moment was too perfect for that. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Mal was here. I was here. And I was enveloped in his arms-just like every night for the past week. I was warm, and he was safe, and he was never leaving me ever again. I was his forever. Just thinking like that, it made me tingle all over. I always did when he was around, but this sensation was different. I don't care if I have to go back to work today. I'm never getting up. I'm staying right here for as long as possible.

Just for the fun of it, I squirmed slightly in his arms. He grunted and his grip on me tightened significantly. I smirked in triumph. I moved my body more this time, and as I hoped, his arms hugged me tighter. He nuzzled his chin into my shoulder, preventing my head from moving. Wanting more, I pretended to try and get out of his warm embrace. He quickly enclosed me with his heat and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"I hope you know you're not leaving," He whispers in my ear, "We're staying right like this until noon. Then we're going to get some burritostada. And after that, I am going to kiss you_ over _and _over_ again until dinner. Then we're getting chinese. And after that, we're going to cuddle and watch TV until we fall asleep. And I'll kiss you some more. I don't care about any of your other plans were."

I wish we could do that. We have been spending every day, _all _day together for the past week together. It's gone by way too fast, and it's been heaven. We've been in our own little world. Just me and him. Except for when he visited the precinct. I know everyone was worried sick about him, not nearly as much as me, but him and Blaise are good friends. Kai's his biggest fan. He and Jeremy have gotten closer. He cares about Amy so much. Him and Ken are best friends. Other than that, we've been together nonstop for a whole seven days. I was lucky Anders gave me a week off. But now I have to go back. And he has to stay here. He can't work for another week.

"I have to go to the precinct. Do some paperwork," I mumbled. My eyelids were far too heavy for my liking. I have to be there in an hour. I dreaded the thought. A whole day wasted that I could be spending with Mal. We have to wait another week till we can spend all day together again. I groaned.

"No you don't," He instinctevly trapped me in his arms, so even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't, "You're sick with Fallon Fever. It's contagious. You can't go. I'm not letting you."

"Good. That way I can blame it on you when I get in trouble," I smirked for a second, but then I sighed, "I really do have to go though."

"I know." He reluctantly loosened his grip and I turned to face him. I didn't say anything, I just placed a tender, soft kiss on his lips. He positioned himself on top of me, starting a trail of gentle kisses down my jawline. It felt amazing. His hands rubbed up and down my sides. His lips somehow made his way back to mine and moved along perfectly with them. I never wanted this to end. I never wanted him to stop. I would stay like this forever. But I couldn't.

"Please don't leave." He whispered again. His bright blue eyes became visibly darker and he shot me a tear-jerking frown with heart-shattering puppy dog eyes. I gave him another kiss. I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave. I knew he never wanted me to leave either. I also knew that if I could stay at home, our day would be exactly like he said it would. Perfect.

I slowly got out of bed. I forgot what that felt like. It was hard getting out of bed when you didn't want to. It was freezing. I was so, so cold. Goosebumps appeared on me. Mal jumped out of bed. How did he do it so fast? He stood right in front of me and held his arms out. Well, that motivated me. I practically sprinted into his embrace and he chuckled. He held me for a little while, his heat spreading through my body.

I took a quick shower and had some breakfast, sitting on Mal's lap when eating my toast. I was like a young child going through separation anxiety. But at least I wasn't alone. We probably wouldn't feel like this if we hadn't spent every second of every minute of every day together. So it's partly our fault.

Now I had to leave. My eyelids were on the verge of closing for the next few hours. I can't believe I had to do just about thirty pages of paperwork. I had to sit there and fill out pointless information. No matter how long it took me. Well, I really shouldn't be calling it pointless, since it's not, but it's time that Mal can't be holding my hand, or kissing me, or holding me in his arms. It's been five minutes and I'm already aching for him. This was going to be a long day.

Mal gave me a world-shattering kiss that made my knees literally buckle, but he caught me and took the opportunity to snake his arms around my waist.

"Love you." He said, gently pushing a strand of hair out my face.

"Love you too." I walked out the door and drove toward the SFPD, letting a sigh escape from my lips.

I know, I know, I was being pathetic. Like a horny teenage girl who said "I'll miss you" whenever she and her boyfriend weren't going to the same class. But it wasn't like that. It was like...I needed him. I depended on him. God, he makes me so _vulnerable_. Just watch me go back and act like a baby seeing their mother after she's been lost at sea when I get back. Just watch, you'll see. Then, while your at it, watch me act like the strongest, most brave woman in San Francisco at the precinct.

Okay. First hour of paperwork done. Ten sheets finished. Thirty in all. Maybe, if I'm lucky, Anders will only keep me here for another two hours. I need coffee. Where's the coffee? Oh, here it is! No, Natara, that's a wall. Blonde moment number one of the day. Many more to come I'm sure. Oh, joy.

A few minutes later, I'm questioning whether this guy was stabbed multiple times, then poisoned, or stabbed once, poisoned, then stabbed multiple times, or poisoned then stabbed. A different forensic tech said that he was stabbed the poisoned, but that obviousley wouldn't make sense, and Kai said it wasn't possible to tell because the poison was from some extremely rare exotic plant that has barely any information on it and it's practically impossible to find.

Wow, I'm having fun.

My phone buzzed. I was saved. Hallelujah!

"_Looking good, sexy beast_." That was not Mal. It had Kai written all over it. Literally. It said it was from Kai. And sure enough, he was peeking in the window, smiling like an idiot. So much for having one good part of the day other than the morning. I clicked my phone button off angrily and massaged my temples.

My phone buzzed again. You're kidding, right, Kai!?

"_I am finding it extremely difficult to not come over there and kiss you right now_," It said. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Mal sat outside the precinct, looking back at me. Not smiling, not frowning, not anything. Just looking at me. I could take a break. I needed a break after the whole wall-coffee thing.

I almost reached the door when Anders stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To get some air?!" I raised my voice a little too loud, and he scowled at me.

"Get back to work."

I shot him a look that could melt ice and Mal did the same.

My phone went off again.

"_I was really looking forward to that kiss_." It said, causing a smile to creep up on my face. And I'm assuming, when he saw that, my first smile since I got here, he wanted to make it grow even bigger.

_"You know you're beautiful, right? And I mean drop-dead gorgeous."_

_"I."_

_"Love."_

_"You."_

_"I would do anything for you."_

_"You're my everything."_

_"Just smile a little bit bigger. That's all I want. Just smile until it hurts."_

I looked down at the paperwork. I was _done. _I could go home. I could go back to Mal. I picked up my things, not saying goodbye to anyone, and walked out of the precinct, trying my best to avoid Anders when I dropped off the papers outside his office. Mission complete.

The second I stepped outside, arms grabbed me from the back and gently pulled me into a strong chest. I immediately collapsed into the embrace, letting my legs give in and Mal's arms support me. Oh, that felt nice. I could go to sleep in his arms right now, at three o'clock in the afternoon, with everyone watching, and us standing up. And that was saying something

In a blur, Mal spinned me around and crashed his lips to mine, pulling us into his car. No matter how tired I was, I always, always had the energy to kiss him. Always. He radiated all his warmth to me and love and Mal overwhelmed my senses. It was just him. He captivated me. Made me feel like I was worth so much more than I could ever be.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again. Fiercly, but softly. Passionetly, but tenderly. Perfectly, but more perfectly.

He pulled away slowly, smiling, and breathing heavily.

"I already got the chinese. So now we're going to cuddle and fall asleep watching tv." He grabbed my hand and felt my fingers, rubbing them right in their sensitive spot, causing me to giggle.

When we got to his apartment, he put the food down on the table and led me to the couch. We sat down and before I could say anything, he engulfed me in soft, gentle kisses that made my heart melt. I pulled him close to me as he laid me down on the couch and continued the trail his lips started. I struggled to kiss him back, but he insisted on doing this his way-which meant satisfying my every need.

His lips met mine again and I was trapped by him. His warmth, his love, his lips, his scent, his protection, and _him_. I was surrounded by him. And as our lips moved in perfect harmony, making me feel like a princess who was on top of the world, I knew this was my home. It's where I felt loved. Mal was my everything. I belonged to him. And he belonged to me. This is the life I'm supposed to be living. We were made for each other. And even if this is my life, it's also my heaven. I love this, I love Mal, and I love how I'm living.

With Mal's grip tightly around my waist, his warmth shielding me from harm, his love encircling me, my world is perfect. I fall asleep in Mal's embrace. And I am never, ever going to open my eyes.

* * *

**More to come in chapter two! Review for me?! Love you all!**

**-Katie**


End file.
